1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack assembly, and more particularly to a supporting rack assembly having pivotable and positionable shelf holders.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional rack, such as a cabinet, a bookcase, a shoe rack, or a filing cabinet, has two pairs of frame modules 63, multiple shelf bodies 61 and multiple hooks 62. Each frame module 63 has multiple slits 64 formed in and arranged longitudinally on the frame module 63. The hooks 62 are respectively inserted into the slits 64 to be mounted on the frame module 63. Each shelf body 61 is mounted on two of the hooks 62 that are at a same height, such that the shelf bodies 61 can be used for placing objects. Therefore, when the hooks 62 are inserted in slits 64 at another height, a height of the overall shelf body 61 can be altered.
The hooks 62 are inserted into the slits 64 to be mounted on the frame module 63. Therefore, when the hooks 62 are inserted in the slits 64, a vision error may affect a user to mount the hooks 62 on the slits 64 of different frame modules 63 of each pair respectively at different heights. Therefore, the hooks 62 may be positioned at different heights. Furthermore, the hooks 62 may be detached from the slits 64 when the hooks 62 are forced by an external force from objects that are placed on the shelf body 61.